


Anna's Nuzlocke Journey Chapter 4 - Viridian City

by Selnyam



Series: Anna's Nuzlocke Journey [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Nuzlocke Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selnyam/pseuds/Selnyam
Summary: Their path to Viridian City blocked by a large Ninetails, will Anna and Emily make it to the next gate?





	Anna's Nuzlocke Journey Chapter 4 - Viridian City

Emily reached out her arm in front of her friend. Fear was dripping down Anna’s spine, she had never seen a Ninetails up this close before, and never on the same side of the barrier. The fox like creature opened its mouth and a spiral of flame burst forth. Moving quickly Emily grabbed the other woman and pulled her to the side. The flames hit the ground and made a circling wall. Had they not moved, they would have been trapped inside of it. Emily pointed past it.  
“If we can get past it, the gate isn’t too far past this grass! We may need to run!” She clutched at her bag trying to not visibly shake. Anna nodded and they rushed to the grass. The beast was fast, and lunged at them. That same anger she’d felt back at the clinic rose up in Anna’s skull, pushing away the fear. Before she could think she stepped to meet the beast and swung her head. A loud cracking sound echoed over the field as the beast’s jaws collided with her headbutt. Slumping over the Ninetails whimpered, dazed and stunned. Standing over it, she breathed heavily. It had felt good. She had felt strong. She hadn’t even felt anything thanks to her plates.  
“Run!” shouted her friend, pulling on her arm. She came out of the stupor and they pushed into the tall grass. It was hard to see, so they just ran. It was only their linked hands that kept them from getting seperated. They pushed through, knocking over a set off tall flowerlike beasts. Their round yellow faces were lined with petals, and thankfully knocking them over caused them to move away.   
“There’s the gate! Is it following us?” Emily turned back and they listened. Something could be heard crashing through the foliage behind them. “Quick!” the two women kept running, reaching the barrier and flagging down the gate guard. The guard stepped forward and held out a hand. She was a wide woman, with a big grin stretched across her face. From her outstretched hand fired a blast of water, smashing into the Ninetails hot on their tail. It was enough to let them through, into safety.  
“Thank you!” Emily gasped, catching her breath, “and thank you Anna, that was an impressive headbutt!”  
“I just… moved without thinking. I’m so much stronger than I used to be!” Emily laughed at that. “I mean, I knew the serum would make me stronger, but this is so much stronger than i thought!” she flexed slightly, and looked up at Emily, grinning. “That was a ninetails though… WE COULD HAVE DIED!!” Emily laughed harder and hugged her.   
“But we didn’t thanks to you! C’mon, I need to head to the store and pick up a package, then we can go to the center and pick up some lunch.” The guard waved them off, turning back to watch the field. The store’s bright blue roof was one of only a few buildings in town. Shelves lined the air conditioned interior, covered with food, house supplies and all sorts of general goods. Emily waved to the clerk. “I have a package pickup for Oak?” The clerk nodded and pushed a small box, wrapped in brown paper across the counter. Thanking him, she took it and slid it into her bag. Anna grabbed some of the potions, and other first aid items and purchased them with the funds she had. She might as well prepare if she was going to be travelling all around the country. She also picked up a backpack, so she would have something to carry them in.   
From the store they headed to the red roofed center. Centers were some of the most important places in a town. They operated as a medical clinic, inn, and diner for the townspeople and travellers. ID carrying infused people were given discounts to aid in their work. Sitting at a booth they both relaxed. A waiter came by, and they ordered drinks and food. A sandwich and soda for Anna, a spinach wrap and lemonade for Emily.  
“So what now? You have to take that package back right?” Emily nodded as she sipped her drink.  
“Yeah, but you can come back with me. I imagine you need to finish some business back in town.” She poured ketchup on a few chips and ate them, the sprinkled a little pepper on her wrap. “We can go back together after we’ve eaten and rested. I’ve enjoyed hanging out with you!” Anna was thankfully not drinking when she heard this, and shuffled her feet.   
“Yeah, that’s a good idea. I need to get my last few things, and decide where to go next. I need to start at Pewter City, but I also kind of want to go check out the League Headquarters. I think they are not too far from here?” She took a bite of sandwich, and tried not to think about how she really wanted to spend more time around the pretty Espeon woman.  
“Oh yeah! We can do that before we leave town if you like? It’s only a short, fairly safe path to the east!” Emily finished her drink and stretched her arms above her head. The gem on her forehead sparkled in the light and Anna smiled  
“Yeah, I’d like that. Then we’ll go back to Pallet Town together. Thank you again for all the help today!” Emily waved a hand and smiled. Their meal finished, they stood up, paid, and exited the Center, heading to the east and the League Gates. There the strongest competed for the ultimate prize, the Champion of the League. Anna hadn’t thought about competing for the title, but she at least wanted to see it. One of her dads had tried but fell short of the title. His stories about it had been interesting and exciting. It was a goal to consider, but not for now.


End file.
